Under the influence of alcohol
by Shennya
Summary: Fili and Kili decided that Bilbo deserve relax a little and give him to try a beer made by dwarves. However, this drink is much stronger than any of those in the Shire. And Bilbo, after a couple of drinks, starts making strange confessions about his feelings for Thorin...


**English is not my first language so I hope you forgive my mistakes.**

**Under the influence of alcohol**

He couldn't forget the words of Thorin when he saw, in the distance, the Lonely Mountain (Erebor). His eyes shone with passion, longing and hope. And what Bilbo couldn't be erased from his head was the strange feeling of jealousy that came over him at that moment. Because, to be honest, he wanted Thorin to look at him like that. And despite he had earned something of his respect he never found that glow in Thorin's eyes. Then, when he realized it was impossible to get a Thorin's passionate look, a deep sadness came over him. And then, when he was next to him, or when Thorin smiled at him (just with friendship, or maybe a little less than that) he wanted desperately to confess the truth. He doesn't want Thorin to think he had risked his life to earn a place in the Company or to gain the respect of all dwarves. He wanted to tell him that when Thorin stood with determination and courage to face Azog he never felt such admiration for someone. And Bilbo had never felt so scared about losing someone in his life. The mere thought that he'd never see or hear Thorin's deep voice, gave him the strength to stand up and protect him.

He wanted to say so many things that he'd never dare to mention. But he conformed to watch him and imagine that he did it. One day, his fantasies went so far that he imagined Thorin's lips touched his...

"Hobbit! Come on! Why do I always have to watching you?" Thorin said. His voice brought out of his reverie Bilbo "What were you doing? We're going to leave you behind if you keep distracting yourself so easily"

Bilbo hadn't noticed that his feet had stopped walking for some time and that the dwarves already had kept walking. Except Thorin, who had gone back for him. And, apparently, the prince couldn't trust that he could easily walk himself because he grabbed his wrist and pull him. Perhaps if he had been any other member of the Company, Bilbo had protested and made sure he could walk perfectly alone, but he liked feel Thorin's fingers on his skin so he didn't said anything nor he made a sound of disagreement.

"What were you thinking exactly?" Thorin said

Bilbo's cheeks shone immediately with the color of a pomegranate. The images returned to his head. He felt horny. Thorin's fingers on his skin were too much for him.

"I wasn't really thinking about- anything" He said with a stammer.

"Then why did you stop?" Thorin insisted. Fortunately his eyes were in the path and he couldn't look at the poor hobbit who was suffering too much.

Suddenly, Thorin stopped and turned to Bilbo. The little hobbit's heart started beating hastily. In an instant, Thorin's hands were on his face. His beautiful eyes looked scrutinize Bilbo, he actually looked worried.

"Are you hurt? Are you? Because if you are you'd have to tell me"

Of course he wanted to answer, but Thorin's hands began to touch his shoulders, his arms, his hands— he seemed desperate for found any injuries and that made Bilbo wasn't able to concentrate. But if Thorin fingers down a little more, he'd realize that his distraction was otherwise, and he couldn't permit that.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" He exclaimed, taking a few steps back. Thorin raised his eyebrows and smiled. He continued walking but he didn't return to take his wrist, what made Bilbo feeling sad.

"Thorin—"

"What?"

He could not believe he had the courage to face an orc and now he couldn't even say anything to Thorin. Bilbo sighed and took the prince's hand and laced his fingers with his.

Thorin looked at him with surprise; his eyes went back and forth from the hobbit's face into his hands clasped. However, he didn't let it go until they joined to the others.

"Look, little hobbit"! Kili exclaimed, at night. When everyone was asleep. Bilbo had been lying, but he couldn't asleep because the thought about Thorin made him crazy. So the interruption of the dwarf didn't disturb him at all.

"Shh! Gods, you're so outrageous, Kili!" Murmured his brother, emerging from the dark "You don't want to wake up Uncle, do you?"

Bilbo stood, now he was intrigued to know what the hell went to do these two. He turned his head to both sides to see if anyone was watching. Thorin was the only seated, but was leaning against a rock, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes were closed. Bilbo wanted recharge his head on his shoulder ... But soon tried to forget those thoughts,it was too dangerous that Thorin's nephews realized that he spent too much time watching his uncle.

"What's the matter?"

Kili and Fili sat beside him. The younger of the two pulled out a big bottle of some strange red liquid. Bilbo couldn't believe it— but judging by the faces of the two brothers, it seemed that his thoughts were right— apparently, it was alcohol.

"How the hell you could save it after what happened to us?" He asked. Really, it was unbelievable that a bottle could survive the entire journey.

"We didn't, Bombur could save it" Fili said, "he kept some food too, but he almost ate all"

"Well, two nights ago, while you were sleeping, he took it and said we had to celebrate, but Thorin discovered him and took the bottle. He said we didn't need distractions; we should focus on our mission.

Fili and Kili smiled.

"But we have managed to steal it back!" Kili exclaimed triumphantly "And now, while everyone are asleep, we take the opportunity to get some. But we didn't want to do it alone and- after all you've done, we thought you deserved a little drink."

Bilbo looked at the brothers, unsure. He didn't want to do something that was forbidden by Thorin, but on the other hand, maybe some alcohol could erase his suffering.

"Okay," he said at last.

The brothers, satisfied, uncorked the bottle.

"You first!" Kili said, giving him the beer.

Bilbo, after a deep breath, he prepared to drink Fili's hand stopped him. Both, Bilbo and Kili, look at him, puzzled.

"Wait a minute, halfling," 'he said, "this is dwarf's beer, much stronger than anything you've drunk in the Shire, are you sure you can handle it?"

Bilbo course he can! He didn't want to start an argument, but he was an expert in drinks and, in fact, he didn't think that beer was stronger than anything he'd drank in the Shire.

"I'll be fine," he said, before taking a big gulp. But maybe Fili was quite right, because Bilbo felt as if the fluid burns his throat and warm his whole body to get into his head. And it was also delicious. Or perhaps his appreciation was a little wrong because he had drunk nothing but water for several months.

After several drinks, although Fili and Kili looked much more lively than before, neither seemed as drunk as Bilbo. Apparently, the little hobbit couldn't handle very well the beer made by dwarves. Suddenly, he felt like he could do it all, his head felt heavy and light to the same time. His spirit had risen and his deeply buried desires wanted to come to light. In fact, in that moment, he wanted to go to where Thorin was still asleep and kiss him- And he'd have done if he wasn't to drunk that he couldn't even stand up.

"I think we shouldn't pass the bottle to our little friend again," Fili said to Kili, who nodded, watching the hobbit.

"You know what? I've alwayssss thought that you- yes, you "began Bilbo, her cheeks flushed, completely happy, "are very attractive, yesss"

Fili and Kili arched their eyebrows, almost simultaneously. Both burst out laughing and immediately covered their mouth.

"Yes? I see you have good taste, hobbit" joked Kili.

"But not enough as-"

The brothers launched a funny look and then they approached to Bilbo. They seemed quite curious about the next thing he was going to say.

"Like whom?" Fili asked, smiling " Tell us, we will not offend, I promise"

"Thorin"

Kili smiled.

"So you like our uncle" Kili said and hit his brother in the ribs. "I told you the hobbit had a crush on Thorin"

Bilbo nodded.

"And what is that you like about him more?" Fili asked, knowing that would be the only chance he had to make confess the hobbit.

Bilbo close his eyes and formed a mental image of the prince.

"Everything!" he said, "I like his eyes, his smile, his long dark hair, his beard-"

Suddenly, the urge to go to him became more urgent. He jumped up, but everything around him began to spin. He wondering if an earthquake had started, but Fili and Kili looked perfectly fine so-

The brothers, seeing him as unstable, took him by both hands.

"I think you'd better go to bed, Bilbo"

However, Kili and Fili were petrified; his eyes were focus on something behind Bilbo.

"What are you doing?" Thorin said. And although the brothers seemed very scared and the tone the prince had used was a deep anger, Bilbo didn't lose his smile. He was happy to know that Thorin was near to him.

"Sorry, Uncle. But we just wanted a drink, that's all," Kili said, embarrassed.

Thorin take off the bottle. Bilbo turned to him and smiled, he couldn't see his face clearly but he was sure it was him. He wanted to take a step forward, but he tripped. Fortunately, Thorin's arms catched him on time.

"What did you do to him?"

"Apparently the hobbits don't assimilate very well the level of alcohol in our beer" Fili said. "I think Mr. Baggins doesn't remember even his name"

"Of course I know!" said the hobbit, trying to turn to face the brothers. Thorin, seeing him as unstable, took him by the arm tightly. "My name is Bilbo Bagginshield! No, no- is Thilbo Baggins!"

Thorin rolled his eyes. Fili and Kili laughed.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow I'll talk seriously to you," said Thorin, turning to his nephews.

Kili took Bilbo's hand.

"Come on, hobbit, we'll take you to sleep—"

'I'll take care of Bilbo" Thorin spoke, "I think you have already done enough for him"

Kili look at Fili with a funny glow in his eyes and then they turned away.

The hobbit was losing his consciousness, and he could hardly see anything around him. But noticed the presence of Thorin. So he could feel Thorin's arms around him while he helped to lie on a blanket that was on the ground. He began to laugh.

"Stand still, halfling! You make it truly hard for me!" Thorin exclaimed in despair, because every time he tried to cover him with a blanket Bilbo took it off immediately and laughed.

Bilbo's fingers began to play with Thorin's hair. And then he stroked his nose. Thorin scowled.

"Bilbo, you need to rest, please stop doing that ... You have to sleep"

"I do not want to sleep!" protested the hobbit, watching the great figure of Thorin, sitting beside him. He took one of the prince's hands and put it on the buttons of his shirt. "I want you to take off my- clothes.

Thorin's eyes widened and looked at him, confused.

"I don't think that's what-"

"Yes! I want it!" exclaimed Bilbo "And I want you to take off your clothes too."

"You're drunk, that's not what you really want" said Thorin. "Please, you have to sleep"

Bilbo was hurt by the rejection and he decided to obey him- but not before trying something else.

"Okay, I will if you kiss me"

"What?"

"Kiss me and I promise go to sleep," said the hobbit, although, in fact, he didn't think he could be awake for too long, his eyes wanted to close. But he tried to resist.

Thorin sighed and his face was closer to Bilbo. His dark hair fell over them, hiding them.

"If I do, will you sleep?"

"Yes, yes," said Bilbo and, in a fit of despair, raised his arms and caught Thorin from his neck, causing him to fall on him.

Thorin smiled and stroked Bilbo's face with softness. Then, leaning a little more, he kissed the hobbit. His lips moved slowly at first, but when Bilbo shoved his tongue into the mouth of the prince, he responded with greater passion.

But when Bilbo tried to put his hand under his clothes, Thorin stopped and turned away from him.

"You said just a kiss"

Bilbo had wanted to protest, but he was really tired, he believed to have said something more to Thorin, but he didn't know exactly what— and then he fell asleep.

Bilbo awoke with a insufferable headache that morning and suddenly, like a stream of cold water, some memories flooded his memory. With a blush in his cheeks he began to convince himself that those memories belonged to dreams than reality.

And just when he was beginning to calm down, Fili and Kili came.

"How's the hangover, little hobbit?" Said the youngest of them.

"Well— yes, I'm better," he said, nervous. The pain in his head seemed to diminish.

"So— Since when do you think Uncle is— irresistible?" Fili asked.

"Perhaps since the first time you saw him, when he arrived at your house" Kili laughed, "or when he sacrificed us to save your life"

Bilbo covered his face and began breathing erratically. He felt that his face was hot, probably he was completely red. If Fili and Kili were saying all these things, it was because he believed (or at least hoped) it was just a dream really happened. He didn't think he could look at Thorin's eyes again.

"How long are we going to stay here?" he asked.

"One or two hours, probably. We want to find something good to eat" Fili said.

"I'll be right back, I need some air"

"Wait! It wasn't so bad last night! We knew, we always knew" Kili said, trying to calm him down, but that only served to increase his desire to disappear. Fortunately, Thorin wasn't around.

He walked away, despite the protests of the two brothers and walked until he felt he was far enough away from all dwarves. He needed a breath and he needed to try to think of a way to apologize— or—

"Why do you always move away from the group, halfling? Do you want to being attacked?

Bilbo stiffened and turned slowly; because that voice belonged to the dwarf he didn't want to see.

"No- I just needed to be alone, for a while."

Thorin laughed. Bilbo couldn't look up, the ground seemed the safest place where he could looked at.

"So you want me to go?"

No, he didn't want that. Well, a part of him (which wasn't ashamed) didn't want him to leave, the other part wanted to disappear and never see him again.

"I- I don't know"

"Everything you said last night, was it a lie?"

Bilbo looked up. Thorin had a strange expression on his face, he was smiling in a way that made the hobbit shiver.

"What did I say?"

"Do not you remember?" Thorin came closer to him until he finished cornered. "But you remember the kiss, don't you?"

"No— I just needed to be alone, for a while."

Thorin laughed. Bilbo couldn't look up, the ground seemed the safest place where he could looked at.

"So do you want me to leave you alone?"

No, he didn't want that. Well, a part of he (which wasn't ashamed) didn't want him to leave, the other part wanted to disappear and never see him again.

"I— I don't know"

"Everything you said last night, was it a lie?"

Bilbo looked up. Thorin had a strange expression on his face, he was smiling in a way that made the hobbit shiver.

"What did I say?"

"Don't you remember?" Thorin came closer to him until he finished cornered. "But you remember the kiss, don't you?"

Bilbo with his red cheeks, nodded.

'Well, then ... let me help you with the rest of the story-Thorin said stroking the neck of Bilbo, his fingers began to pull his clothes. Before you were completely asleep, you said you wanted to stay with me that you'd leave the Shire for me. Now tell me ... was it a lie?

Thorin's lips were on his skin, the prince's tongue caressed his neck slowly. Bilbo gasped and put his fingers on Thorin's hair, encouraging him to continue.

"Will you keep your promise, Halfling?" Insisted Thorin and kissed his lips.

"Yes," moaned the hobbit, "whatever you want if I stay with you."

Thorin slowly laid him on the grass and took off his clothes. Bilbo wanted every inch of Thorin's skin and he wanted touch his entire body with his fingertips.

Bilbo felt the weight of Thorin's body when he laid on him. The hobbit threw his arms around him and began to kiss him on the lips. Bilbo's fingers began to explore and he found scars on Thorin's back. He touched them softly and gently. Those of his chest, however, were treated with more attention; the hobbit caressed them with his tongue or his lips.

"You also told me" Thorin said, between gasps "that you wanted me inside you."

Bilbo shuddered. Of course he wanted Thorin inside him, and he was desperate for Thorin doing it.

"Yes," said Bilbo," deeply."

Thorin smiled and stroked his face. And, with a powerful shove, he penetrated him. Bilbo shouted and bit Thorin's lip. Thorin began to move in and out of him, first shoving slowly and then he increased his strokes.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried, feeling that their bodies moving perfectly in harmony. His head was so close to the prince's chest, so he could feel his heart beating to the rhythm of his. He felt every inch of his skin invaded of warmth, enjoying every movement and wanted more than anything to have Thorin's on his every night, every morning ... always.

His whole body arched as he felt he reached the climax and made his head back to let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Bilbo, my little hobbit" Thorin snapped, his eyes closed.

Then, their bodies relaxed. Bilbo licked the sweat that dripped down of Thorin's neck and then kiss his lips again.

"Will you leave the Shire?" Thorin asked, after a while.

"Yes."

"Will you leave your family and your friends too?"

Bilbo took Thorin's face with his hands. He looked into his eyes.

"I just want to be with you."


End file.
